Vehicles can travel alongside other vehicles in adjacent roadway lanes when travelling along a roadway. An autonomous vehicle can travel and/or stop near a vehicle in another roadway lane. However, a problem arises in operating the autonomous vehicle to provide for occupant ease and comfort is that the autonomous vehicle may be programmed to stop based on criteria such as a distance from a forward vehicle and/or other criteria related to safe operation of the autonomous vehicle. Such configuration of an autonomous vehicle controller may result in stopping the autonomous vehicle such that the autonomous vehicle windows are aligned with windows of vehicles in other lanes, causing occupant discomfort due to entering a field of view of occupants in the other vehicles.